The Ten Tailed Wolf
by Firewolf10
Summary: Naruto is shaken by the events at the Valley of the End. He agrees to go with Jiraiya on a three year training trip to prepare himself from an inevitable attack by Akatsuki. This trip, however, does not go as planned. Naruto/Kyuubi
1. Wide Awake

Author's Note :

Hello and welcome to my first published story. Please take the time to read and make sure that this story does not contain things that you do not seek. This story features the relationship between Naruto and the Kyuubi. This story will contain violence, cursing, and general sarcasm towards life in general. This story will be told from multiple perspectives. The story is rated M for the sole purpose that visually compelling scenes depicting one or more characters will be present throughout the course of this story. Please note that this story will not be one that is prepared far ahead into the future. My view on updating is that I will update when it is done, and no sooner or later. I shall not upload an incomplete document nor shall I withhold one for any reason. Without further ado, let it be clear that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters shown in this story, and take no credit for them. I hope that you, the viewers, enjoy this story as I write it solely for your enjoyment.

Reading Guideline :

Speaking

_Thoughts(First Person)_

**Demonic Speaking**

_**Demonic Thoughts(First Person)**_

The Ten Tailed Wolf

Chapter 1 : Wide Awake

A crack of thunder could be heard tearing through the air. It was late April in the village hidden in the leaves, which meant the days were to be laden with storms and spring rains bringing nourishment to the land after its cold and dry winter. It was just short of midnight on this particular evening, and not a single villager could be found wandering the streets at this hour. Many were asleep as of now, resting to awaken to another day as per usual. However, one particular person on this night was not sleeping at all, but rather kept awake, with no help coming from the lingering storm clouds over Konoha.

Naruto was alone in his apartment in the far outreaches of the city. The condition in which he lived was clearly marked by the cramped quarters and the few objects of worth scattered throughout his apartment. The circumstances of the days that now lay behind him kept him awake on this night. For if it were up to him, he would already be sound asleep dreaming of inconsequential things. He had been discharged from the hospital just the day before, after staying only one night. He always recovered in just a goods day rest, but that wasn't the source of his anguish. It was of another kind, of a personal nature to which his physical condition could not help warrant.

He shifted his position in bed, choosing to lay on his side while staring out at the few items that belonged to him in his apartment. His alarm clock, a few scrolls, and his ninja equipment along with a few spare change of clothes were the only things he owned. He tried to think of these things as a means to forget about his recent failure in what he would have considered the most important mission of his life. A few days prior his best friend and closest comrade had abandoned him in the trivial pursuit of power. He thought it this way, as he found things such as power and skill to be worthless without the true meaning of why those things existed to be present to warrant their uses.

Naruto thought that power was meaningless without somebody to protect it with. He also believed that it was okay to kill in order to protect those few people he had considered precious. Recent events, however, had put into question his belief in such things. Now he began to note such things as precious people with dry sarcasm and even once in the past few days had called it childish thinking. He knew that deep down inside this was not true, but could not help but to be cynical after the way things had changed recently. He sighed in vague acceptance that he was more than likely not to get much sleep tonight as he brooded over these things. He did not wish to think about it anymore but the thoughts returned more frequently than ever if he tried to avoid it.

He had cared about Sasuke both as a comrade and a friend prior to his departure. His perceptions of him had changed however. From being thought as the closest friend he had, he could no longer say such a thing and mean it anymore. Yesterday morning after having just woken up to hear the tragic news of his mission's failure to achieve its goal, Naruto had gone on a rampage at the thought of Orochimaru being in possession of what he knew was clearly just a power grab. He had tried hard to convey the message that he was only taking Sasuke in to use him. This message did not cary over well, and left him with a gaping hole in his chest and some new scars along with it.

His teacher and master, Jiraiya, had tried to give him a motivational speech about how he should learn to let go of those who cross over to the enemies side. At first Naruto did not accept that Sasuke was now considered among the most dangerous enemies to the village, but since then he has had time to think on such things. Naruto put his arm over the part of his chest where Sasuke had hit him with a chidori. He twitched as he remembered the pain of the blow, but more importantly, the look of pure satisfaction of his "friend's" face as the lightning pierced him.

Setting his hand down, he finally came the conclusion that Sasuke was no longer the person he had long considered to be his friend. With this realization, he instantly gained clarity and acceptance over what had happened. He felt relieved to be giving up what he now acknowledged was a foolish thought. Even though the other day he had told his master that he would keep chasing Sasuke until he convinced him to return, he now found little motivation in himself to follow through with that statement. Sasuke was no longer his friend, and he knew it. With this recognition, he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: The story may seem short but do not fear because updates will be very regular, possibly being more than once a day. As with most stories, it will become easier to write as I go along, and that means the length of the chapters should substantially increase as times goes on. Thanks for reading.


	2. Team Meeting

Author's Note :

An idea as to how fast and regular updates can be, this update was posted mere hours after the story was initially published. A regular update will never be shorter than the one before it. Along with this, I prefer to add on a modest 500 words to the length of each new chapter so as to provide more depth and detail for my viewers. Also, it just helps those who have been reading for a long time feel rewarded for their patience of bearing with me through the first few chapters. Again, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Enjoy.

Reading Guideline :

Speaking

_Thoughts(First Person)_

**Demonic Speaking**

_**Demonic Thoughts(First Person)**_

The Ten Tailed Wolf

Chapter 2 : Team Meeting

A burst of light was the first thing Naruto saw as he woke up from the first sound sleep he had gotten in days. The way the sun positioned itself every morning just happened to be so that its first rays shined directly onto his eyes as we woke up.

"Stupid sun," he mumbled as he groggily rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. He suddenly entered full panic mode as he realized that the fact the sun was shining upon him meant that he had overslept. He cursed to himself as he checked the time that read 8:09, whereas his regular team meetings were supposed to begin at 7:30. He quickly hopped out of bed and started on a shortened version of his daily rituals. He decided he would rather be an extra few minutes late rather than come unprepared or smelling like a deceased animal.

Naruto quickly packed his ninja gear and rushed out the door heading for training ground seven. He knew the way by heart, so he didn't have to think about where he was going as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He silently hoped that his Jounin master, Kakashi, would be late as per usual. Given the circumstances of the past few days, however, he knew that it was more than likely that his master would do the unusual thing and show up on time to brief the team at their first meeting since Sasuke departed. By the time he had began to think of excuses to explain his tardiness, he had already arrived at the training grounds where Sakura and his master Kakashi were silently waiting for him.

Naruto landed with a sudden thud accompanied by a gust of wind, clearly showing the speed at which he used to arrive at the time he did. Instead of greeting them as he usually would, he remained in silence awaiting him two teammates' lectures on being late. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other, with Sakura looking down and away from her master. Kakashi sighed before clearing his throat to begin speaking. Naruto took in the fact that he didn't have his book out like he normally would. Instead, he seemed far more solemn than he usually did.

"Naruto," he said in a downright serious voice, "I heard you were discharged from the hospital yesterday. I had meant to come see how you were doing but I was needed elsewhere for briefings on other matters." Naruto figured by that he meant giving what information he knew in hunting down the now missing nin Sasuke.

"Also I heard you had spoken with Jiraiya. Am I correct in assuming you are fully intent on retrieving Sasuke at a later date?" Naruto carefully and quickly thought upon this. He knew Kakashi was asking more than likely because of his unusual state, and was considered that he wouldn't have a second student of his abandon him for lackluster reasons. He lightened up a little, knowing that Kakashi was never one to word things in a particular manner.

"Yea, I spoke with him yesterday before I left the hospital. I had told him I wanted to continue following Sasuke until I could convince him to come back to Konoha. I really want that, but..." Not knowing how to articulate himself further, he looked down, struggling with his thoughts. Kakashi and Sakura were to be shocked about what he was about to say next.

"But, I do not think it is important at this time. Sasuke made his decision to leave, and there is nothing we can do about that now. Chasing him now would just play us right into Orochimaru's hand, and possibly end up in one or more of us being killed along the way. And besides, he... put a hole through my chest with a chidori." Naruto barely managed to speak the last part. Sakura was outright shocked. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke had fought but found only minor scratches and wounds by the time she had gotten to see him in the morning. She found it suspicious and hard to believe given that she didn't know about Kyuubi's role in things. Kakashi however knew very well what the fox was capable of, and didn't question his statement but rather regarded it in new light as to why Naruto would not be so eager to chase after Sasuke.

"How can you say that, you don't even have scars?!" Sakura yelled out in clear disbelief that his fight had been on the level he described it as. Naruto merely looked hurt and did not know what to say. He quickly glanced to Kakashi who gave him a serious look, to which asked a question.

"Naruto, the decision is up to you, but.."

"I am willing to tell her," Naruto cleanly interrupted with a determined look in his eyes. He took a deep breath and thought for a moment while Sakura stared in confusion. She knew now that something she didn't know about before was about to revealed to her.

"Sakura, as you know, thirteen years ago on October 10, the Kyuubi, a being of immense power attacked Konoha. What you were told, and what our whole generation was told, was that the fourth Hokage killed the beast at the expense of his own life."

"I know about the story, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura really was confused for once, but mentally she had began connecting the pieces given to her.

"Lets just say, the way things happened aren't quite the same as what we were told." Sakura now really began putting the pieces together, and the inevitably conclusion faced her, but she didn't want to believe it. She felt like a fool for not realizing it earlier but... "The Kyuubi wasn't able to be killed. The fourth wasn't able to do it, but he did the next best thing after that."

"He sealed it," Sakura said in a low tone, knowing now he implications of the story.

"Yes, and he chose a child that happened to be born the same day the Kyuubi attacked to seal it into." Naruto could tell she had picked up his line of thinking quickly.

"He sealed it into you," she said in conclusion. She didn't say anything for a minute afterwards, choosing rather to contemplate all of her actions she had taken towards Naruto since she first met him. The distinctive abuse she had towards Naruto was now clearly exposed as hateful and unforgiving. She knew now the true length to which he had tried to cover up the troubles of his past, which she now had great respect for. Suddenly, she thought of Naruto more highly than ever before, but knew it was nothing on an affectionate level.

"I understand Naruto, and I am sorry for the things I have said and done to you in the post. They were childish and rude, but above all they degraded you into less of the person than you really are." The words she said were hard to say, but she knew them to be the truth. An apology was well overdue for her mistreatment of him since they had become a team. Naruto couldn't really speak for a minute as he feared a backlash against what he said, but found none. Instead he found acceptance where he thought he would face outright rejection by his peer.

"Thank you Sakura, you have no idea what that means to me." Kakashi let them take in the moment for a few seconds before speaking.

"Well then, now that this matter has been dealt with, lets move on to other things. First, Naruto, Jiraiya has requested for you seek him out immediately. He said something about training." At the sound of the word training, Kakashi was expecting Naruto to go crazy asking him for more details, but was amazed at the lack of excitement upon hearing the word. "He said to seek him out, and that you would know where he normally is." Naruto grumbled to himself, obviously knowing the implications of what that meant.

"And Sakura, the fifth would like to have a word with you for some training of your own. I realize now that Sasuke is gone that I have focused far more on him than you or Naruto. I can't say I can teach you much in regards to what would fit your style, but the fifth sees in you much potential. You may seek her out, but must do so on your own will if you wish to become stronger. As for our missing team member, none of you should concern yourselves with it at this time. Until then, dismissed." with those words, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, much like he usually did. As Sakura was about to leave, Naruto approached her.

"Sakura, I did not forget the promise that I made to you. You just have to keep in mind that we are in no position to make a rescue attempt at this time. I want you to know, though, that after what happened at the Valley of the End. I don't think I'll be able to forgive him for a long time, and I want you to know that." Before she could say anything in response, he left in blur and a gust of wind.


End file.
